unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Azrael
Azrael is the Archangel of Deadliness responsible for the passage of the soul from life into afterlife. He is regarded by many as the Grim Reaper as it is he who ascends the righteous and the innocent to Paradise as well as the one who descends the depraved and guilty to Perdition all beneath the decree of the Creator. Azrael is closely affiliated with the Archangel Gabriel as they both serve as shepherds unto departed and misguided lost souls. He has also been affiliated with Lucifer before the Fall as they were both overseers of the judgement of the soul. Biography Genesis Mankind's Birth Lucifer's Rebellion Powers & Abilities Powers * Archangelic Spirituality: Azrael is an archangel of the second choir or sphere of the celestial hierarchy of Heaven. This endows him with the strength and radiance of a protewarrior of celestial proportions as his position as an archangel affords him authority over angels as well as the power to guard holy objects and the soul itself as it transitions from life into the afterlife. Like all archangels, Azrael possesses great influence within the celestial spheres of other worlds and is both feared and respected as an emissary of the Creator alongside his brothers and sister archangels within the second choir. ** Celestial Immortality: As a celestial of Paradise, Azrael is celestially immortal in that no earthly weapon may destroy his spirit or mortal vessel. The passing of time neither degrades his vessel nor does it corrode his vessel's sharpness or erudition of wordly intellect. His angelic immortality has afforded Azrael the opportunity to witness the act of Creation itself as well as history's most significant moments. His vessel remains strong and vigorously youthful, regardless of age or injury. He is well over 1,000,000 years old; transcending the time of the Earth itself with experience and knowledge that stretches back to Genesis. ** Angelic Possession: As a celestial being of light and sound, Azrael's essence requires a living human vessel to exist and interact upon the Earth's surface. Like all angels who were afforded a vessel, Azrael may only possess a particular person; a man who's soul is made in the same likeness and fundamental design as his own. This individual is Azrael's "true vessel" and he forms a symbiotic fusion with the vessel upon possession; becoming one being and sharing in the consciousness and memories of the vessel as they become his own. Despite this sympathy, Azrael requires the vessel's consent spoken in Enochian. *** Super Strength: Azrael endows his vessel with overwhelming strength by increasing the muscular power and strengthening the integrity of the vessel's body. As an archangel, Azrael's vessel is considerably stronger than those of angels; able to easily overpower a lower-level demon or common monster. Vampires, werewolves, doppelgangers and fell knights are outmuscled when confronted by an archangel incarnate such as Azrael. Beyond mere battle, Azrael's vessel can lift several dozen tons without injury or strain; he can break free of chain restraints, bend steel in his bare hands, rip open a safe and throw pickups without effort or requiring any rest. *** Heightened Senses: Azrael heightens the basic five senses of his vessel to preternatural levels of comprehension and perception; allowing him to experience the world and sensations in ways that both astound and overwhelm him if left undisciplined. He can hear a person's heartbeat or breathing from several yards away as well as the flapping of a butterfly's wings. He can see several yards away or fine details unhindered as well as smell far away scents with similar acuity. His immediate senses of touch and taste are heightened to such as degree that he can experience food, sex and pain with unearthly sharpness. **** Astral Perception: *** Fire Resistance: ** Celestial Telekinesis: *** Psychic Blasts: *** Floating Descent: ** Celestial Omniscience: ** Healing: *** Resurrection: *** Accelerated Regeneration: **** Super Durability: ** Celestial Telepathy: *** Dream Walking: *** Memory Erasure: ** Angelic Teleportation: *** Apportion: ** Celestial Luminescence: *** Smiting: The most dangerous of Azrael's powers is his angelic ability to smite any earthly or infernal creature whose forehead he touches with his palm. He can use this power while disembodied, though it is most effective and direct while within his vessel. He fills their bodies with his celestial light and the force of his radiance results in intense heat and force being expelled through the eyes and mouth of the victim which incinerate the internal organs and burn out the eyes of the victim. Azrael mostly uses this power on demons and creatures such as vampires, doppelgangers and werewolves. Abilities * Celestial Warrior: Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities Weaknesses Vulnerabilities Category:Angels Category:Supernatural Category:Archangel